


Look What I Found

by greengrlelphie



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Love, Marriage, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengrlelphie/pseuds/greengrlelphie
Summary: Ally's intuition saved Jack's life. But what happened beyond that night?





	1. Chapter 1

Ally woke early. The light was just beginning to stream in the bedroom as she stirred and rolled over. Curling up, she felt the dip in the bed where her husband was sleeping and naturally drifted to his warmth. He wrapped an arm around her and turned on his side, kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up. 

“You’re awake early,” she murmured quietly. 

“Mmm there was a storm,” he replied gruffly. “Thunder woke me about an hour ago.”

“I didn’t even hear it.” Ally was not usually a deep sleeper, but lately she had been.

“Charlie was scared shitless. I’m surprised he didn’t wake you,” he chuckled. “He jumped up here and stayed at the end of the bed.”

“Poor baby. Is he okay?” She moved her head up to see their dog fast asleep at the end of their bed, buried in his blanket.

Jack nodded. “Yeah. He’s a tough guy when he’s got Dad to back him up.” 

Ally smiled and laid back down, looking at Jackson. His hair was messy from sleep, he had morning breath, and he needed to trim his beard some, but by God he was hers. And she couldn’t have been more thankful for that after all that they had been through together. Especially the last year. Jackson had been through hell and she had been right there with him. She didn’t want to think of what might have happened if she hadn’t insisted on going home that night when she felt like something was wrong instead of doing the concert like Rez wanted her to. Her intuition saved his life that night. Now he was a year clean and sober and they were at their best yet.

“Someone else wants Daddy’s attention too,” she said. 

Jackson smiled as she lead his hand to her belly where their unborn child was starting to stir. “Well good morning to you, little one. Are you givin’ your mama hell already?”

“They’re moving a lot this morning,” she laughed, moving his hand over to where there was a foot sticking out. “Early riser like you.”

Finding out she was pregnant had been a shock to Ally six months ago because she and Jack had not been trying to get pregnant. In fact, they had been actively using protection to prevent it because it was not the right time. She had been in the middle of recording a new album when she started having symptoms. Four pregnancy tests later, she knew without a doubt that she was pregnant. But it had been a huge blessing as it brought her and Jack even closer. He couldn’t wait to be a dad, even despite his fears that he would be too much like his own father. Ally knew different from the way he talked to their baby and the way he cared for her during this pregnancy. He was her rock and had been there for her when she was throwing up at three in the morning from her morning sickness. He had been to every sonogram and appointment, only missing one because he had the flu himself and didn’t want to expose everyone. 

“You know...every day I wake up and I can’t believe it,” he said, moving to kiss her once.

“Believe what?” she asked.

“That I have all this. You. Our baby.” He rubbed her stomach. “I didn’t ever think a fuck up like me could have all this.”

“Hey,” she said, cupping his cheek. “You aren’t a fuck up. You are an amazing man. And we love you.”

Ally kissed him again, lingering against his lips as she did. Lazy morning kisses became more heated and demanding. Her fingers threaded into his hair as she moved him onto his back, straddling him. Charlie abandoned the bed and ran to the living room to sleep again. Jack laid down and looked up at her, holding her thighs as he did. He always made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Even more so now that she was carrying their baby. Her body had changed but he still looked at her like she was a goddess.

“Do you have any idea how fuckin’ beautiful you are?” he asked, running his hands along her bare thighs. 

She smiled. “You tell me all the time.” 

“And I mean every word,” he replied proudly. “You are sexy as hell. And you are growing our baby.”

“Well that did come with some perks...” she whispered, moving her hands along her tank top up to her breasts. Jackson’s reaction made her smile.

“Your tits are huge, babe,” he groaned. 

“Oh I know,” she giggled. “You remind me all the time...”

Jackson Maine was never shy about showing her affection and absolutely not stingy about taking care of her needs in bed. He had this way of just knowing what she wanted or needed, which he eagerly gave. And since her second trimester, her sex drive had been higher than ever. Not that he ever complained. In fact, he made sure her needs were always met.

“Are you gonna make me wait?” she asked with a little pout. 

“Absolutely fuckin’ not,” he grinned, moving up some to push off his boxer shorts. He already had half a hard on, so it was all too easy for Ally to wrap her delicate hand around him and stroke him a few more times. “Jesus...”

“You’re already hard...” she smiled, stopping to pull her tank top off. Underneath she had nothing else. Panties were too hard to wear at night with her belly, so she didn’t bother.

“I’m hard because my wife is on top of me, naked, and carrying my baby,” he said, sitting up and kissing her neck. His calloused hand wandered south and met the soft skin of her lips between her legs. Slowly, he parted them and slid his fingers over her, gliding easily as she was already wet. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” she gasped. “Right now.”

Jackson didn’t waste time as he moved Ally over him and brought her down slowly on his hard cock. He filled her completely. Absolutely content, Ally whimpered as she tilted her head to the side as he kissed along her neck. His hand palmed her breast and she moaned loudly.

“Fuck...Jack!” she whimpered. Her breasts were so tender these days as they were growing and preparing for their baby.

“You feel so good,” he said, lips on her neck.

Desperately, she moved her lips to find his and kissed him hard. Her body reacted naturally as she rocked her hips up and down against him, feeling him fill her with every thrust. Grinding against him built up the pleasure she felt as his body brushed right against her clit in just the right way. She wasn’t going to last long like this. As if he knew, he began to rock up to her harder and faster, chasing his own release while giving her exactly what she needed for her own. Her head thrown back, she gasped and felt her body shake.

“Jackson!” she cried out as she felt everything come undone.

He released right after, kissing her chest and holding her right against him. Catching her breath was a little more difficult these days as her belly was growing larger, but she held onto her husband and smiled as she felt the baby stirring again. Jack smiled too as he moved back to place his hand to her bare belly.

“I think we made them a little unhappy,” he joked. 

Ally laughed and moved off her husband, laying on the bed naked and content. Her hand rested on her stomach as she felt a few strong, solid kicks. Jack moved and rested his head against her stomach, holding a palm against it as well. He had taken to doing this a lot since he had started to feel the baby kick a few weeks ago. And Ally loved it. She had taken some video of him talking to their unborn baby, which she treasured and would show their little one someday.

“You know, I was thinking about a name,” she said, brushing her fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah?” His voice was gruff and she could hear the smile on his face before she even saw it as he turned to her.

“If the baby is a boy, I was thinking about Robert...after your brother,” she said, smiling at him. 

“You’d do that?” he asked, sitting up to move up and lay facing her.

She nodded. “Bobby has been there for both of us. He’s supported us and taken care of you when you needed it the most. And this baby is his niece or nephew.”

Jack grinned and cupped her cheek. “You are the sweetest woman. And I know he’d love that because he never had kids...kinda because he was always cartin’ my ass around.”

Ally leaned over and kissed him softly.

“What about a girl?”

“I’m not sure on that...it’s harder for me to come up with a girl’s name.” Ally didn’t know why, but suspected it had to do with the fact that her mother had abandoned her and she’d been raised by a bunch of men.

“Can I...make a suggestion?” He seemed hesitant to ask.

“Of course you can. This is our baby, not just mine.” She brushed his hair back. 

“I never knew my mom...she died when I was born. But her name was Rosalie. So what if we named the baby Rosalie Allison Maine if it’s a girl?”

Ally’s eyes watered as she nodded and placed her hands on his cheeks, bringing him in for a kiss. “That is a perfect name.”

Her phone began buzzing on the nightstand, causing her to groan as she had to face reality. Reaching over, she saw the name on the screen and sighed. It was her manager. Rez always called around this time of the day, no matter what was going on, and it drove her insane. Especially now that she was about to have a family. Sliding her finger across the screen, she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Ally, great to see you’re up,” the voice on the other end said in that pompous tone she hated.

“One of these days you’re going to call at the wrong time and you won’t ever call this early again,” she threatened with a sigh. “What is it?”

“You have a gig tomorrow and I want to make sure that you’re ready for it,” he replied, ignoring her comment.

“Of course I am. Is that the only reason you’re calling me at seven in the morning? Because I’m seven months pregnant and I want to sleep as much as I can when I don’t have anything pressing.” She was really getting tired of not having space from him. Rez was always in her business and her life, which was really annoying now that she was a married woman about to have her first child.

“You have a lot to finish before you have the baby,” he reminded her. “And you have several interviews lined out in the next few weeks.”

Ally rolled her eyes, making the motion with her hand to Jackson that Rez was talking too much. She was well aware of everything that needed to be done before she took time off when the baby came. That was something she and Jackson had talked about from the moment she knew she was pregnant. And he swore to her that he would support any decision she made about her career and their family. Rez, however, did not seem to get the picture that she wanted to take steps back from her career to focus on her husband and her baby.

“I’m aware. Don’t call this early again unless you want to hear me having sex with my husband,” she snapped, hanging up the phone.

Jackson was clearly surprised as he started to laugh. “I have never seen you be so snappy with him, babe.”

Setting her phone on the nightstand, she smiled and moved in to kiss him deeply. “Well I’m right. Now are you gonna have sex with me again or not?”

He smirked. “Yes ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jack!” Ally called from the bathroom. “I need some help!” 

Jack came rushing in, confused by her call until he saw her in the tub. Ally had tried to take a bath to relax her aching back, but ended up not being able to get up from the tub without fear of slipping and falling due to her poor balance. He stopped at the doorway and covered his mouth as he chuckled.

“This is so not funny,” she chastised. “Help me up!”

“It’s a little funny,” he countered with a smirk as he came over and helped her up, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“I can’t even get up on my own, I’m so huge,” she sighed. “This baby needs to come out.”

“You’re nine months pregnant,” he reminded her, moving his hand to her belly. Their baby kicked his hand. “And still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

“I’m just so tired. My back hurts all the time, my boobs are killing me, and I feel like I haven’t seen my feet in months.”

Her body was exhausted from this pregnancy and she was ready to have this baby. She and Jack had decorated the nursery and packed the bags, so they were ready to go at any given moment. But her doctor said she might go late due to this being her first pregnancy, which Ally was really hoping was not the case. Right now she was a few days from her due date, which was hanging right over her. Ally wondered how much longer she would have to go. It was bittersweet in a way, too, because there were parts of pregnancy that she loved. Especially feeling her baby kicking around and wiggling inside of her belly. She also loved the curves her body had now, as did her husband. The sex was also amazing. But with how she felt now, she wanted her baby in her arms.

“I’m ready...but I’m also freaking out,” she continued as she stepped out of the tub. “We are having a baby in a few days, at most, and then we are on our own taking care of a brand new person.”

“It’s okay to be scared shitless,” he replied. “Hell, I know I am. But I know I’ve got you and we can do this together.”

Ally smiles and touched his cheek with her palm. “I know we can...you and me. I’m just afraid of freaking out like my mom, you know?”

“And I’m afraid of being shit like my dad,” he admitted. “But we aren’t them. You’re gonna be one hell of a mama. You already are.”

Stepping over, she hugged him, not caring if she was soaking wet from her bath. Jackson wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. God she loved this man more than anything and knew that he was going to be an incredible father.

“And you’re already the best daddy,” she whispered. “You love our baby and take such good care of us.”

Jackson held her for a moment before letting go so she could get dressed. She slipped into some maternity pants and a t-shirt. Her belly stretched the fabric, but it was comfortable and she didn’t care. She combed through her hair and then waddled into their bedroom. A bassinet was already ready by her side of the bed and they had a small cubby with diapers, wipes, and other materials that they would need in the middle of the night. Everything was really ready, or as ready as any first-time parents could be.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Starving.” She laughed and came over. “I could really eat some spicy peanut noodles.”

“Is that a craving?” He chuckled and kissed her once. 

“And if it was?” She raised her eyebrow playfully.

“Then your wish is my command,” he replied with a smile. “I’ll make the best damn noodles you ever had.”

Ally smiled and kissed him before he went down to their kitchen. He had taken up more cooking since he had been sober and found he enjoyed it. That was something Ally was very proud of as she knew Jack needed something good to fill the space that he used to fill with drugs and alcohol. Cooking and swimming had been real good hobbies for Jack because it got him involved with doing something. With those, writing music, therapy, and getting ready for their baby, he had been very busy the last few months. 

While Jack cooked, Ally laid down on their bed and got comfortable before lifting her shirt to reveal her belly. It was stretched to the max and she had awful stretch marks on her hips and lower belly. Jack swore up and down they made her sexier, but she was still self-conscious of the way they looked. She traced patterns across the skin and smiled as she saw a foot stick out now and then. Humming a soft lullaby, she continued to move her fingers across her belly and then across the little foot that stuck out, causing the baby to jerk as though it tickled them. She laughed and did it again.

“My little bunny,” she mused. “Always moving around in there. No more room to wiggle. Won’t be too much longer now and you’ll get to come out into the world to meet us.”

She played the game with her baby a while longer and noticed her back aching more than usual. Turning to get comfortable again, she tried to use a pillow for support. It was useless at this stage in pregnancy but she thought it would help. As she moved around, the aching came and went. But when it started to wrap around her abdomen was when she thought it might be more. She timed it. Pain. No pain. Every eight minutes for thirty minutes.

“Hey did you want some...Ally?” Jack stopped as he came in and saw her sitting up and looking at her phone stopwatch.

“Jack...I think I’m having contractions.” She half-laughed, half-cried. 

“Oh shit it’s go time,” he said, immediately switching gears. “Do we need to go to the hospital yet?”

“No...the doctor said that we should wait until they’re about four to five minutes apart,” she said. “We can wait here a little while.”

“Did you still want to eat somethin’...are you allowed to?” Jack scratched his beard.

“Yeah, I should be fine. I should eat since it’s going to be a long day and maybe night if this little one takes a while.”

Jack nodded and went back to the kitchen and brought back a bowl of noodles for her and some tea. He knew her so well and she appreciated it as he helped prop her up on her pillows so she could eat. Contractions came and went as she ate some of the noodles and drank her tea. She could see Jack was on edge and Charlie was pacing the floor, knowing something was different. 

“You guys know I’m alright, right?” she asked, looking at her husband and then their dog. “It’s just labor.”

“I dunno how you’re so calm about it,” Jack admitted. “I would be losin’ my damn mind if it was me.”

“Well I’m home, with my boys, and it’s going to be okay. The baby is coming and we have a great plan in place.” Ally was confident in that and trusted that things would go well now that the ball was rolling.

With Jack by her side, Ally labored at home for a few hours. She was able to get up and walk around after finishing her food and leaned over with Jack at her backside to hold her hips as she breathed through the contractions. He sang softly to her as she continued to go through each contraction, timing them with his help. Charlie whimpered nearby as he didn’t know what was going on, but knew she was in pain. They reassured him that everything was okay.

Around two in the morning, Ally’s water broke and she knew that things were getting more serious as her contractions were now four minutes apart and increasing in intensity. She and Jack loaded up in the Jeep with her hospital bags and drove to the hospital near their home, checking in. The nurses were so kind as they helped her change and checked her cervix.

“You are almost there, Ally,” one nurse said. “You’re already at a seven. Did you want something for pain?”

Ally shook her head. “No...I’m okay. I just need to...get up and move around.”

She had made a decision that she was going to try to do this without any medication. At least that is what the plan was. With some help from Jack, so got up and walked their room and down the hall where she saw other laboring moms. Many recognized her, but didn’t say anything as they respected the journey she was on as they were in the thoroughs of it too. Jack was right by her side the whole time, encouraging her and holding her hand as she walked around and took breaks.

“You are a fuckin’ rockstar, babe,” he said, kissing her head as she took a break to sit down. “I’m so proud of you.”

“This hurts like hell...shit I didn’t think it would be this painful,” she said, squeezing his hand as she felt another contraction ripple through her abdomen and back.

“But you’ve got this,” he encouraged her. “You are kicking ass.”

Labor continued on and Ally alternated walking with bouncing on a yoga ball to allow gravity to help with the process of bringing the baby further down in her pelvis. The nurses helped her into a birthing tub around four in the morning. The warm water helped ease the pressure and pain Ally felt during contractions and she was able to move around more freely. It was one of the reasons she had chose this hospital and wanted to give birth here. 

“I think...we probably need the nurse,” she said, feeling a strange pressure between her legs after she had been in for a few minutes. “I feel like I have to push.”

Jackson went to get the nurse and she came back in, putting on a glove to check Ally. 

“Oh, honey, your baby’s head is right there,” she said. “Don’t push yet. I’m going to go get the doctor and we’re going to have this baby.”

The nurse rushed off while Jackson changed into swim trunks and got in with her, sitting behind her back to support her. Leaning back on him, she held his hands. This was it. The baby was coming and there was no turning back now. When the doctor came in, she instructed Ally on pushing and then they began the process of delivery. Ally was focused as she held onto her husband and pushed down when she felt the contractions and pressure. As she looked down, she could see her baby’s head coming out. Her eyes began to water as she cried. Five minutes of pushing and she let go of Jackson to catch their baby and bring the baby to her chest.

“Oh my God,” she cried, holding the baby. Nurses quickly syringed out the nose and mouth so she heard the baby’s first cry. “Oh baby...I know. Mama knows.”

Jack held them both as a towel was wrapped over the baby. 

“It’s a girl!” the nurse said.

“Oh Rosie...hi little girl,” she greeted, kissing her daughter’s head. “Look at you!”

“Ally...she’s perfect,” Jack said, kissing Ally’s head as he gazed at their daughter in her arms. 

She turned to kiss him and saw the tears in his eyes. Her strong, rockstar husband was brought to tears by the birth of their daughter. Resting her forehead to his, she felt her own tears. They had been through so much together, but Rosalie Allison Maine was the beginning of a whole new chapter for them and she knew that they were blessed.

After both she and Rosie were cleaned up, Ally returned to the bed and relaxed some as she watched Jack holding their daughter. He had her head cradled in the palms of his hand and he was sitting with her, looking over all of her tiny little features from her nose to the ten tiny toes that were peeking out from the blanket. It was the most precious sight Ally had ever seen and she found herself smiling at the two of them. 

“I can’t believe she’s really here,” he murmured, looking at her. 

“Me either...but I love her so much already.”

Seeing her daughter and feeling the love she had for her, Ally didn’t understand how her own mother could have abandoned her. She would sooner die than ever see her baby in pain. And she knew that Jack felt the same. They loved their daughter with all of their hearts and from today on, they would do anything for her. No matter what came their way, they were a family.


End file.
